


Her own Cinderella Story

by mizxmacmanus



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Masquerade, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Halloween special. Daryl and Beth are invited to their companies fourth annual Halloween party in the form of a Masquerade Ball, and total anonymity. +fixed since there was a chunk of the beginning missing .+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween loves.
> 
> i thought i would write you this fun little piece ;) enjoy
> 
> thank you to my wonderful beta Carolina and then to Jazz for encouraging me. im lost without you two. 
> 
>  
> 
> i had to reupload the fic since html issues cut out half the beginning

"You're goin'." Finnley MacManus stated simply as the small redheaded woman tossed a gorgeous looking envelope in front of her roommate. Beth Greene, who had been in the middle of a book she was reading, looked up from her place on the couch to give Finnley a look of confusion. "Daddy allowed me to plan and organize this. So you _have_ to go."

"What is it?" Beth asked, putting a marker on the page she was on to look at what was in the black and orange designed envelope. The blonde picked it up slowly, her name scrawled beautifully on it. Flipping to open the unsealed flap Beth pulled out the beautifully printed invitation, a folded piece of paper fell onto her lap.

  
__***M.C.Designs cordially invites you to  
** their fourth annual Halloween Ball*  
 **_Oct 31st 9:30PM at the Senoia's Dining Hall_ **

**_A night of Masquerade and true Anonamenity_ **  
****_*Pick a name from the list provided_  
and be someone else for the night   
**_*Mask are required to cover most, if not all your face  
RSVP with Finnley in Accounting _ **  


"A masquerade ball? And I'm your secretary, how did I not know you were plannin' this?" Beth looked over toward her friend who had taken a seat next to the blonde. Finnley busied herself packing a bowl of weed in a clean pink and yellow glass pipe. "Full Anonamenity? That's definitely not going to work."

"Daddy also had Ingrid to help me get it all organized, she said the same thing, but what's the worst that can happen? Oh god, you recognize a few people." Finnley rolled her eyes as she lit the green herb broken up in the pipe, watching Beth pick up the folded paper. "Worked in college in the sorority."

"You weren' in a sorority in college, and this ain't college. I mean look at you, you look like future owner of your dad's company doin' that." Beth laughed as she read over the names on the paper chosen for her. "Mallory, Emily, Milla, and Haley? Where did you get these names?"

"A baby name app." Finnley shrugged as she passed the pipe to the young blonde. "You really think I could think of four random names for about three hundred employees without help? Ingrid was no help in that dept."

"Do I _have_ to go?" Beth whined, as she pushed the pipe to her lips, lighting the partially charred herb. "I mean you didn' even ask me to help plan."

"I know, I'm sorry, Daddy had me do all the planning through Ingrid as I said. Trust me, I wish I had you to help me plan it instead, but as my best friend, yes you have to." Finnley rolled her eyes once more, a very usual thing with the two friends."It could do you some good too really; you could socialize instead of hiding away and only managing to talk to me if given the choice. Pretty amazin' how you managed to be friends with me and still be shy."

"You are outgoin' enough for both of us." Beth laughed as she leaned her head against the back couch cushion. "Why must I go?"

"Cause I need you there for support." The two women passed the slowing color changing pipe. After a few minutes of silence, Beth gave the redhead a bright smile; which Finnley quickly returned the smile. "I knew I could count on you."

****

"What the hell is this shit?" Daryl asked as he flipped over that black and orange envelope, his name scrawled on the front. Leaning forward onto his desk, his sharp blue eyes glancing up toward Martinez, the other supervisor of his department.

"It's the company Halloween party."Caesar Martinez shrugged as he took a drink of his coffee, watching his coworker open the envelope. "According to Lesley, boss has his daughter and his old ass secretary plan it the whole damn thing. Frat party meets old folks home."

"What in the livin' fuck a masquerade ball?" Daryl snorted, as he read the envelope. He then looked at the list of names that were provided. "This shit won' work." 

"Right? A lot of people are talking 'bout it though. Probably gonna be like some sad attempt at a college party." Martinez laughed, setting his coffee onto the desk and replacing it with a baseball that was next to his keyboard. "They're diggin' the idea. Total chance to fuck some of those pretty little secretaries."

"This is just askin' for a disaster to happen. There is so many reasons why this won' work." Daryl had no intentions on going to this terrible idea of a party. 

"Well I'm goin'." Martinez replied leaning back in his own chair, tossing the baseball into the air and catching it with no problem. Daryl gave the man a look as if he was joking. "Last woman I was with was Cora, and its been too damn long. One of these drunk desperate pretty little thing from advertisement or a secretary or some shit."

"Like it's gonna be that easy." Daryl muttered, as he started to read over the names that was given to him to choose. 

"This company is so big that it's not like you'll see them again, unless you like actively search, or is a stupid fuck and give them your first name. Gotta admit that redhead may be a loud mouth bitch, but she sure knows ways for everyone to get laid."

Daryl sat looking back at the invitation reading it over once more; he had to wear a mask to this thing to hide his face and go under a different name. Like that would suddenly just change everything about him so people wouldn't recognize him; part of him though thought that this idea was so stupid it would work. He hadn't been with the company long, so if he chose to go it would be his first work related party. He was more use to backwoods loud bonfire parties, or crowded house parties with his brother. He found himself on the fence suddenly if it was worth going to or not. 

"Hell even if you don' get laid it’s an open bar, a huge ass buffet, and they'll pay for your ride home. They always do that at these things." Martinez stood as he sat the ball back on his desk where he always kept it. "I'm gonna go check to make sure these guys ain't fuckin' around and getting these orders out."

Daryl nodded as the other man walked out of the office, leaving him to read over the invitation and list of names over for the hundredth time. The idea was starting to appeal to him more and more; pushing his thumb between his teeth, Daryl carefully considered each name provided by him. Still entertaining the thought. 

***

"Hello, may I help you?" The blonde asked with a bright smile as Daryl approached her desk. She was very pretty and her smile was friend and very welcoming. 

"Yea, uh, here to talk to Finnley." Daryl muttered as he looked down at his feet, not wanting to catch himself staring at the pretty blue eyed blonde. 

"Are you here to RSVP to the Halloween Party?" She asked as she pulled out a clip board with a thick stack of papers from one of her desk drawers. When she looked up, the younger woman couldn't help at giggle at the look on Daryl's face. "Finnley's out with her father at the moment, so she asked me to help with keeping up with who is coming or not."

"Yea, of course. You're a secretary... that's what you do." Daryl muttered mostly to himself as he chuckled. "Yea, I'll be goin'"

"That's wonderful! May I get your name?" She grabbed a pen to mark his name off; her smile still very welcoming.

"Daryl Dixon." He grunted, his thumb finding its way between his teeth to chew on. Looking through the list, the blonde found his name to mark off. 

"Just one or do you have someone comin' with you?" She spoke quickly as if just remembering to ask. 

"Jus' me." 

"Alright I got you then. I look forward to maybe possibly running into you that night." She sounded genuinely excited for him to go; he quite liked the excitement in her voice, though he was sure she did that toward everyone. She seemed too sweet to not be. 

"Thanks, you too." Daryl nodded, hurrying away awkwardly; trying to not make much else of a friendly smile. 

***

"So... How do I look?" Beth asked nervously as she emerged from her bedroom to face the masked redhead on the couch. Finnley was in the process of strapping up her heels when she looked up and gasped. "Is it too much?"

Beth stood awkwardly in a short beautiful black lace dress, her blonde hair up in a curly messy bun with curls falling over her face which was covered with a silver mask that covered almost all her face but her red lips and smokey blue eyes. Her tights were black material that didn't give away the color of her pale legs that lead to a pair of black knee high heeled boots that laced in the back. It was very much out of her simple sun dresses, or her jeans and a t-shirt look, very much out of her own element. 

"Hell no it's not! Oh my god you look beautiful." Finnley stood and hurried over to Beth. Finnley herself was wearing a black and red corseted tutu dress, with a feathered mask. Her thick red hair was straightened and down instead of always frizzy and up in a messy bun. "What name are you going by?"

"I honestly haven't thought about which name. What about you?" Beth smiled softly toward her best friend, who was straightening her music note locket for the blonde. 

"Madison." Finnley said simply and Beth's eyes widened as she tried her best to give the other woman a look. "What?"

"You sure went far with yours, Finnley Madison." Beth muttered, and Finnley rolled her heavily make upped green eyes. 

"Oh quiet, bitch." Finnley laughed as she pulled the other woman toward the couch. Beth hadn't noticed the bottle of whiskey and shot glasses placed out neatly next to their pipe. Handing Beth the pipe, Finnley poured the two women a shot each. Beth lit the green herb as she inhaled the delicious smoke through their smoking piece, holding it in as Finnley took the pipe and replaced it with a shot glass. "To being the two hottest women at this party."

Blowing out the smoke, Beth lifted the shot glass as the redhead did the same thing. Clanking the two small glasses filled with the amber liquid, the girls downed the burning liquid slamming their glasses onto the coffee table. Both the girls started to laugh and cough, allowing the starting effects to hit them. 

"That is some good whiskey." Beth licked her red lips to catch the left over taste of the hard alcohol. Finnley laughed as she lit the pipe herself. "We should cool it on the weed or we're gonna smell like it."

"Who the fuck will know it’s us?" Finnley shrugged, pouring herself another shot. She looked over toward Beth and sighed. "You know how to use perfume. I don' need to show ya how."

"I want one too." Beth giggled as she bounced on the cushion of the couch, earning a laugh from her friend who poured her another shot as well. Finnley's phone started to go off as the girls took their shot. Setting her shot glass down, the redhead grabbed her phone and answered it. 

"Alright, we'll be right out." Finnley did her best to not sound already buzzed before she hung up. She looked straight into the blonde's bright blue eyes, her mask shielding the expression that the redhead was wearing, before she obnoxiously blurted out, "Cab's are here!"

"Oh god, quiet." Beth started to laugh as she hurried to her room to grab her purse, and her perfume bottle. As Beth was coming out, she caught Finnley slipping the bottle of whiskey into her over large purse. "We are not takin' that thing."

 

It wasn't hard for Daryl to find Martinez outside the large dining hall, smoking his menthols. Daryl had decided to look up different mask ideas and with some spare scraps he had in a junk pile in his backyard he was able to mold a Venetian type gladiator mask that covered most his face. Getting black eye paint he decided to cover the skin around his eyes black like his mask, only leaving his mouth and goatee visible. His growing hair fell over his face shielding his eyes. His chose his best black dress shirt that he only wore for job interviews that he left slightly unbuttoned to show off a black wife beater; accompanied by a pair of torn up jeans. 

"At first I was thinkin' _'fuck, this redneck knows how to dress'_ , then I see your ass in jeans." Martinez laughed; his own mask just a simple Zorro type mask, accompanied by a black suit. Daryl was used to seeing the other man in outfits much like his own but Martinez favored tearing sleeves off t-shirts while Daryl his plaid button downs. Daryl lit a cigarette of his own, trying to get rid of the terrible smell of Martinez's menthol. "So what the fuck are you callin' yourself tonight?"

"Mac." Daryl shrugged as he inhaled the harsh smoke of his Marlboro red, he looked around as more people started to arrive and entering the building. "What about you?"

"Armando." Martinez laughed, flicking ash off his menthol, as he pulled a flask from his pocket. He opened it to take a swig before handing it off to Daryl. "The name suits you since you look like a damn redneck in those jeans."

"Shut up, douchebag." Daryl growled shooting the other man a dirty look the best he can with most his face covered before turning to watch taxis starting to pull up and people with different kinds of masks emerging from them all. He had to admit he was impressed by the turnout and how far out people went to mask themselves where he couldn't recognize any. 

"I'm headin' inside, you comin' _Mac_ " Martinez stomped out his smoke, before looking at Daryl with a wicked grin "and cheese."

"Fuck you." Daryl flipped off his friend as he left him to finish his smoke. Leaning against the building, Daryl continued to smoke as he watched people arrive; admiring the way quite a few of the women dressed up. Everyone was creative in their own way of dressing up; sparing a few who choose Jason masks or gorilla masks. 

"Holy shit we're late!" Daryl couldn't help but laugh as a redhead stumbled out of one of the last taxis pulling up. She was clearly already a few drinks in, accompanied by a giggling blonde who slipped out of the taxi in a more graceful manner. 

It was like the world stood still for the older man then when he caught sight of the masked blonde, helping up her friend. He took in the small curves in her body, and the way she was dressed in a classy but sexy way. Her mask molded to her face beautifully but still shielded her face from him, leaving him to only admire the bright smile gracing her lips and the loose blonde curls falling over her face. She was breathtaking as she and the masked redhead giggled as they hurried into the building, not even noticing Daryl. 

Stomping out his smoke, Daryl made his way inside only to have his mouth to fall open at the sight of the hall. There were black and orange sheer fabrics draping from the high ceilings, with medieval candle holders lining the walls. There was a large table filled with different kinds of food, with tables placed throughout the hall; leaving a large space in the middle of the room for the dance floor. The bar was to the right of the entrance, which was already crowded with guests ordering their drinks. Looking around Daryl, took in how well decorated the whole place was, making his way toward the bar himself. 

As the night went on, Beth and Finnley had managed to lose each other in the crowd, Finnley going around chatting up with random people while Beth just strolled through the party watching everyone; sipping on her whiskey drink. She was able to feel the eyes of several men and women as she walked through, even hearing some of them asking who she could be. This was new to the blonde as she smiled to everyone who she would catch the gaze of. Several men had approached her, offering to go and get her a refill of her drink or to flirt with her; something Beth wasn't use to. 

She managed to slip away from these men, even a woman or two, once she had a chance. She knew their intentions behind speaking to her, some not even bothering masking their interest in her. It made Beth a little uncomfortable at one point, where she managed to retreat to a side of the room where no one really went. This gave Beth the chance to watch the party, before noticing there was a man besides her doing his best to keep from staring at the blonde. Looking him over, Beth bit at her stained bottom lip as she noticed his hair covered most his masked face leaving just slivers of his eyes to peak through. 

His mask was nice covering almost all his face but his mouth, something much similar to her silver one. His black shirt wasn't all the way buttoned leaving him to show off some faded raised scared and a black tank underneath. When her eyes drifted to his pants, she couldn't contain her giggle when she saw he was in a torn jeans and a pair of dirty boots. She actually liked his outfit, finding it quite dashing and very southern of him. 

"Jeans. Wish I thought of that." Beth giggled as she spoke first to this man, who was taken by surprise when he realized she was talking to him. He let out a small laugh, clearly blushing underneath his mask. 

"Couldn' find a pair of pants that was clean enough." the man replied, a beer in his hand. Beth only smiled as she leaned her shoulder against the wall, feeling the mixture of the several whiskeys she had drank and the safety behind the mask giving her confidence to engage this man more. "Didn' expect this many people."

"Neither did I. I didn' think people would have gotten so into the idea." Beth replied before sticking her hand out, growing use to introducing herself as the name she picked from the list. "I'm 'Haley' for the night. And you?"

"Mac." He grunted his voice rough as he stared down at his beer almost shy. "Nice to meet you 'Haley'."

"You as well 'Mac'." Beth smiled toward 'Mac', her small hands holding her half drank beverage close to her body. He was clearly older than she was by the strands of white stringing through his beard, but something about that appealed him more to her. Maybe it was the small smirk that graced his lips as he looked at the blonde. "So, I take it someone convinced you to come."

"How'd ya guess?" The man laughed as Beth's smile only got wider, her lips pressing against the rim of her glass. 

"Cause I was too." She replied, the loud music that had been playing all night starting to fade out to her as she moved closer to 'Mac' to hear him better. "I love your mask."

"Thanks..I made it myself." Daryl couldn't believe the blonde he watched help her friend into the building was now with him in a secluded corner, chatting with him. 'Haley's' smile was near contagious, and felt very familiar to Daryl, but he couldn't put his finger from where in the company. 

"Wow, you did an amazing job." The blonde marveled, as she suddenly stuck her hand out to brush his hair from his face. Like instinct Daryl flinched away from her, causing her pretty blue eyes to widen. "Oh I am so sorry; I jus' wanted to get a better look at the craftsmanship."

"Sorry, ain't use to people touchin' me is all." Daryl responded, moving back toward her, his face slightly pink from embarrassment from his reaction. It made him very grateful for the mask, it was as if the thing gave him confidence while shielding his awkwardness as well; all with the mixture of beers he had. "You can brush my hair out of the way if ya want, 'Haley'."

'Haley' blushed as she timidly this time stuck her hand out to push away the strands of hair. As she did this, not only was she able to see the detailed designed edges as well as his piercing blue eyes that were hiding behind his hair. They're eyes met for a moment, and the blonde was quick to look away as she back away withdrawing her hand. 

"I love the detail you put into it, it looks like it professionally done. How did you manage to do it?" The blonde asked, and Daryl's smirk turned into a smile. Even with not being used to having someone interested in him, there was something genuine about this woman; she was truly interested in him then only to make small talk. 

"I, uh, build things on my free time." Daryl couldn't stop himself from asking her the next question, surprising both of them. "You wanna dance?"

"Yea, sure." 'Haley' smiled brightly as he led her to the dance floor; a part of him kicking himself. He had no idea how to dance, what possessed him to even think of asking. 

Standing awkwardly on the dance floor, the two stood there staring at each other for a moment; both unsure how to proceed. Beth took a deep breath as she slipped her arms around his neck, feeling 'Mac's' hands on her waist. The two didn't really move, only swaying since it became very apparent the man didn't know how to dance, but it didn't bother Beth. She was feeling adventurous as Haley, nothing like shy, sweet Beth. 

"So, what other things can you make?" Beth asked after a few minutes of silence.  
The older man's eyes never left hers from the moment they started to do their awkward movement that they hoped was dancing. 

"Anything really. I make mostly arrows for my crossbow to save money on bolts." 'Mac' shrugged, allowing Beth to feel his strong muscles under his shirt. When the song started to become more upbeat, the two exited the dance floor, finding their way to the bar together; chatting along the way. 

For the rest of the night the two were glued together, laughing and sitting close to each other; either at a far enough table away from everyone, or in one of the more secluded corners. Beth was well intoxicated after several trips to the bar with 'Mac', feeling herself being more bold as time went on. He must have felt the same, since there soon became light touches here and there on their arms or their hands brushing against each other, creating electricity between the two. 

Beth knew that this wasn't the man's intentions when she started to talk to him, to get her drunk and more loose feeling. He didn't want to be there as much as she didn’t; now she hoped he was as happy as she was that she went. Neither noticed that the party was even starting to dwindle down as the large clock showed it was growing closer to two in the morning. They were too wrapped in talking to one another. 

"I gotta know your real name." Daryl spoke suddenly, finally taking notice that there was only nearly a dozen people left from a large crowd. He knew the party was drawing to a close, but he found he didn't want it to; he wanted to stay there and talk to this beautiful woman, who he didn't need to know how she looked to start to like her. 'Haley' only smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I can' tell you. Part of the rule remember?" Before either knew it, Daryl had kissed her, their masks clanking together slightly. The kiss was simple and quick, but it was enough to light their worlds on fire. 'Haley' didn't move after Daryl pulled away shocked with himself. 

"Fuck the rules." He whispered his lips close to hers. 'Haley' opened her mouth to give him her name, when the redhead she had arrived with appeared suddenly. 

"HHHHaaalllleeeyyy." The redhead sang, knowing clearly that she was interrupting something. It was obvious to Daryl the drunk woman knew what she was doing as she pushed herself between the two. "Cab's here. We gotta go."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." the blonde replied giving Daryl a sad smile, the red head looked over Daryl disapprovingly before starting to move slowly away from the two. 'Haley' then moved her hands to her necklace and unclasped it. Slipping it into Daryl's hand, she smiled. "Here. Maybe this will help you find me."

Daryl stood there shocked as the blonde pressed her lips against his once more, before hurrying to follow her friend out of the building; leaving the older man to marvel down at the locket with a music note imprinted on it. Opening it, there was nothing for a picture, but an inscription that said _**'Music of the heart'**_. Looking up toward the door, where the beautiful blonde had exited, Daryl smirked holding onto the locket tightly. He was going to find out who she was; he was going to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this doesn't look like Monday, and my excuse is I had to work. Which is a perfectly good excuse since its actually true lol. 
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy  
> thank you to Carolina for encouraging me   
> and for Jazznsmoke for betaing this chapter and being an encouragement too. Love you both :)
> 
> thank you all for the reviews, kudos, bookmarks, and subs. :) They all mean so much to me when you guys let me know what you think :) 
> 
> hope you all enjoy.

Daryl couldn't count the number of time he spent just holding the delicate silver necklace in his hand that weekend after the party. The masked blonde hadn't left his mind since he watched her walk out the door, his lips still tingled from her perfectly soft lips pressing against his. He wished he was able to know who she was, besides the name she used that night, 'Haley'. The only reason he didn't reveal his name was because she hadn't, and that entire weekend he wished she had told him her name. She was still 'Haley' to him, as he was 'Mac' to her. 

Sometimes he would let his imagination go wild and try and create what the breathtaking blonde could look like underneath. From the way her flawless shoulders were smooth and soft under the touch, Daryl could only imagine how soft her cheeks must feel against the rough pads of his hands. Everything about her was soft, but firm, clearly in her twenties or late teens at the youngest. She tasted fresh, and untainted as if he was the first to find the fountain of youth. The stains of her lipstick on the whiskers around his face was another subtle reminder accompanying with the tingle; Daryl reluctantly washed away the red stains, leaving only the sensation she left on his lips. 

"What has gotten into you, little brother?" Merle had finally asked after Daryl refused to go to the bar with him that Saturday night. Daryl had mostly laid around that day thinking about the mystery woman, not bothering doing much else with his day but wonder how he was going to find her in such a big company. She had done a number on him. When Merle caught sight of the locket dangling from his younger brothers hand, he couldn't resist a little teasing. "Oh, looky there. Darlina got a gift from her boyfriend."

"Fuck off, Merle." Daryl growled as he sat up in his bed, placing the locket on his nightstand neatly on a small napkin he kept it in. He wasn't in the mood for his brother to tease him, nor was he in the mood to go out to some nasty bar to have trashy woman throw themselves at him. "And I ain't in the mood to go to the fuckin' bar tonight. Ya don' need me to hold ya damn hand, so why not go by yaself?"

"I don' need ya to hold my hand fer nothin'. Why don' you pull that cock out of your ass?" Merle growled back as he stomped out of the double wide trailer the two shared, leaving Daryl alone in their small rundown home. This woman has done a number on him with only having to kiss him or smile at him. 

He memorized that smile that night, and knew he had seen it from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on where. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where when he deals with hundreds of employees a day; not able to remember any of the faces very well. The smile of hers was so friendly and warm and it reached her eyes that made him feel like he was drowning in them. He only knew he had to find her, and he was going straight to Finnley Monday morning. 

***

"I feel like death..." Beth groaned as she blew her nose, trying to get relief so she could breath. Finnley, who had brought her best friend a large cup of hot tea with honey as well as some cold medicine, only laughed taking a seat on the edge of the blonde's bed. It had been early Sunday morning when Beth started to feel sick, and that night she wasn't able to breath or get out of bed. "How come I'm sick and you aren't?"

"Oh trust me, my time is comin', clearly, since I live with you. I also wasn' the one who was kissin' random men at the party Friday. He probably gave you a bug." Finnley replied as the blonde took the mug and sipped at it. "So, I called Daddy and Marnie will be covering for you til you get better. You need to stay home and rest."

"You think he's lookin' for me?" Beth asked suddenly, her blue eyes shining suddenly as Finnley got up to leave for work. Finnley turned and smiled at her sick friend. 

"I don' know, maybe." Finnley smiled, as she squeezed Beth's hands. "I'll bring home dinner tonight, so don' worry about cookin' dinner for us. I have the soup ready in the fridge for you to jus' heat up in the microwave. Now you jus--"

"Okay _MOM_." Beth laughed, as Finnley only sent her a warm smile. "Have a good day at work. I'll be here watching Dr. Phil."

"Is that what you call porn now?" Finnley yelled as she reached the door. 

"Fuck off!"

"Love you, too!" With that Finnley shut the door to their apartment, leaving Beth alone with only her thoughts and daytime soaps to entertain her. 

****

"Ms. MacManus isn't in yet, sir." a mousy scared looking woman squeaked as she stared up toward Daryl, her hazel eyes wide with fear. It was clear it was her first day behind the desk and not hidden away in the mail room, and Daryl couldn't help but wonder where the other secretary was from the other day. "I..I have strict instructions here that..that I have to take down your name or ask..ask you to come back later."

"I need to talk to her, though." Daryl tried to argue, but from the look of terror on the young woman's face he stopped himself from going further. Last thing he wanted was to traumatize some poor soul by his impatience. "I'll come by later. When does she come in?"

"I'm not sure sir, I..I was just told to take names of everyone that..that want to see her.. or direct them to come back later." The girl stuttered as she looked everywhere but at Daryl. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"I'll jus' come by later." Daryl grunted as he turned away from the desk. He nodded to the brunette before starting to walk away. Her locket was burning a hole in his pocket as he made his way back onto the shipping dock to make sure the orders were being shipped properly. He kept his eyes out in the elevator and everyone in the hallway to see if he caught sight of the familiar blues or any sight of Finnley. He didn't catch sight of either when he finally hit the dock. 

Going through the rounds, the older man had to stop several times to answer questions of a few new hires and to fix one of the conveyer belts that was sticking; taking nearly his entire morning before he finally got to his office. Martinez was at his desk, filling out paperwork while going through and confirming orders on the computer. The man didn't pay any mind toward Daryl taking a seat at his desk, pulling out the folded napkin that contained the locket. The delicate chain fell softly against his palm after slipping it out of the folded paper.

"What the fuck is that?" Martinez asked suddenly causing the hunter to look up. Martinez had his eyes still on the computer.

"Someone gave me this Friday night." Daryl muttered in response as his thumb ran over the beautiful music note designed carved into the white gold. Martinez stopped what he was doing to look over toward Daryl with a mixture of confusion and interest, Daryl only continued to stare at the locket. "Said it'll help me find her."

"No fuckin' way. No fuckin' way that you got some chick to give you her locket to find her?" He asked in disbelief causing Daryl's blue eyes flashed up toward his friend. "Who the fuck was it?"

"If I knew that I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn' be sittin' here tryin' to figure out how to find her." Daryl replied back dryly, lifting the locked up."I only know the name she used that night, and what she was wearing."

"Was the sex that good?" Martinez laughed, Daryl only stayed quiet. "You had sex with her right?"

"Some of us weren' goin' lookin' to have sex with some random woman." The way the night went with the mystery blonde was perfect enough without meaningless sex in the bathroom stall. She wasn't that kind of girl to do that to. "We kissed is all."

"And how exactly do you expect to find her?"

"Gonna go talk to Finnley and see if I could get something about her from there." The two men were now giving their full attention to the locket. "Gonna try and ask around maybe someone knows something about her."

"How are you gonna find out anything about her if you don't know what she looks like besides whatever she didn't mask?"  
 "I don' know. She was the most amazin' woman there.. the most gorgeous, even with a mask on."

"Well, what were you able to see? Describe her to me." The work he was doing was now forgotten as Martinez was giving him his complete attention. He couldn't remember much of the night, and only remembered seeing Daryl when they had arrived. 

"She was small and delicate in this gorgeous short black dress that was like lacy around her chest, blonde hair that was up in curls. She wore this silver mask that covered all her face but her mouth and eyes. She had way too much eye make up on, but it helped brighten her blue eyes. Her lips were stained red." Daryl blushed as he remembered her perfectly. Lifting the locket higher, Daryl continued, "And she was wearin' this. Told me her name was Haley."

"Haley?" Martinez burst into laughter, as Daryl stared at him in confusion. "Dude, no one knew who she was. She was like this Cinderella type chick that just randomly showed up. Turned down like almost everyone that even tried to hit on her. Jumped around, got drinks out of people until she just wandered off, well I guess that is until she laid eyes on you. Like she's still topic of discussion. Haven't you heard the talk this morning? I don't think you're gonna get shit out of anyone since they wanna know who she is."

"So there is a chance only Finnley may only know?" Daryl asked feeling defeated.

"I'll ask around see if anyone found out more about her anyways, can't guarantee I'll get much luck." Martinez offered after a few minutes of silence, Daryl pulled his attention from the locket back to the fellow supervisor. "Might be worth a shot if talkin' to Finnley becomes a dead end."

"Thanks, man."

"Yea, don't mention it, man."

****

"Ms. MacManus there is a gentleman here to see you." Marnie's voice spoke up over the intercom. Finnley was in the process of replying to a text from Beth, and rolled her eyes as she hit send. This was a constant thing that day, people coming to her to find out the identities of others that night for various reasons. After having to tell them the same thing, it was starting to get very annoying and tiring."

"Send him in." Finnley replied, and moments later a man with long medium brown hair that covered his piercing blue eye, with a rough redneck exterior came through the door. From the looks of his thick dark dickies and button up shirt it was someone from the shipping dock. His age also threw her off since she was mostly getting the younger employees coming to her. "How many I help you, Mr...?"

"Uh, Dixon." Daryl responded shyly. "Daryl Dixon."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dixon?" Finnley tried pretending to look over a memo to look as if he was interrupting her doing something while trying to avoid his gaze; she knew why he was there. 

"I, uh, met this woman Friday night, and.. and I need help findin' her." It took a lot for Daryl to admit he needed her help, but he had no choice. 

"I'm sorry, but I can' reveal anyone's real identity without the consent of the person in question." Finnley replied, her voice sounding almost robot like after having to say the same thing over and over. "The most I can do is get the name of the person, and I can see if the person is okay with me givin' out that kind of information. But I can' promise that they will want to reveal who they are, or want to see you."

"But you'd still find out for me?" Daryl asked and Finnley did a single nod, silently giving her his word. He looked more eager. "Yea, we'll do that. If it helps any, I got something of her's."

Finnley had pulled a large list of names from one of her drawers had stopped mid process, to look at him, "What was the name that she gave you?"

"Haley." Finnley didn't move from the first page, not needing to look through the list at all to see who he was looking for. This couldn't be him, could it? Trying her best to hide her surprise, Finnley started to pretend to look through the list. 

"And the name you went by?" Finnley hoped her voice didn't give anything away as her green eyes slowly looked up toward the older man. 

"I went by Mac." Daryl responded, and Finnley had to look back down to the list, trying her best to keep her face unreadable. She knew instantly who this man was, he was the one Beth had met that night. He looked nothing like how he looked that night, he was more handsome and mysterious while here he had a rugged look to him that only made him even more good looking. 

"And are you only lookin' for them to return their property?" Finnley was trying her best to keep her voice calm, as she grabbed a post it note to jot down the names he gave her. 

"She gave it to me to help me try and find her." Daryl pulled the locket out of his pocket and the redhead looked up, instantly recognizing the necklace. How could she have not? She had given Beth the locket on her twenty-third birthday the year before. Biting at her bottom lip, Finnley knew she wasn't able to stop the look on her face from giving away anything to Daryl. "You know who she is, don' you?"

"I can' give away that information, I'm sorry." Finnley replied, regaining her composure and putting on her best 'boss' tone. "I will contact the person once I locate their name on the list. I will get back to you once I find if she agrees to meet you or not. If you could give me the necklace, I can return it to it's rightful owner."

"I'm gonna keep it so I can return it to her myself." Daryl was calm as he put the locket back into the napkin and into his pocket. Finnley only smirked at him, liking his confidence and was able to see what Beth had liked about this man. 

"Alright, but know that if she refuses to see you, you must return this to me immediately or we will consider it stealing, Mr. Dixon, are we clear?" Finnley watched him carefully, testing the waters. 

"If she refuses then I'll ihand it over." Daryl turned to make his way toward the door of her office; with his hand on the doorknob he turned back toward the redhead. "You have a good day. ma'am."

"You as well."

****

"My god it looks like Cheech and Chong were just here." Finnley called out as she walked into their apartment, the whole place smelling like weed and the sound of Jersey Shore blasting from Beth's room. A perfect way to spend a sick day, and Finnley was very jealous. "I got us Chinese! So you best have a bowl packed ready for me and the munchies for some greasy tofu and chow mien."

"How was work?" The blonde asked when Finnley entered her bedroom, placing a red and green paint splattered bong on her nightstand ready for the redhead as she scooted over to make room. 

"Shit ton of people looking for others from Friday night, and..." Finnley was quick to set down the food and her purse on the bed in front of the blonde, only to pull out a bright pink post it note. Handing it to Beth, Finnley had a wide smile on her face as the blonde read the scribbled name on it. _Daryl Dixon_ "Found your Mac."

"Are you serious, Fin?!" Beth squealed as she marveled down at the name, her heart pounding against her chest. She remembered a Daryl Dixon who had RSVP 'ed with her when Finnley was out with her father the week before, she couldn't believe her eyes. "This really him?"

"He had your locket." Finnley replied kicking off her heels from the day before retrieving their food. She already had a plan set in motion to get the two together. "He just came in lookin' for any information I can give about you, said you gave him the locket to help him find you better. You gave him that necklace on purpose didn' you? You knew I would know instantly it was yours."

"I might have." Beth smiled as Finnley handed her her food before taking a big rip from the bong. Holding in the smoke, Finnley sat the bong down before slipping onto the bed next to her, grabbing her own food in the process. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I will have to get back to him after speakin' to you. I know your answer is gonna be yes, but I still have to get your consent before I can tell him anything." Finnley shrugged as she started to eat at the food hungrily. "Feelin' better from this morning?"

"Yea, I medicated and slept most the day. Only been up an hour or two, and been watching this since." Beth nodded her head toward the terrible television show on her TV. She wanted to move the conversation back to Daryl. "What can you tell me about him?"

"He is fuckin' hot as _hell_. Like God Damn, Beth. He's a supervisor on the shippin' docks." Finnley replied as she looked over to her best friend with a smile. "He's older, has to be at least ten years older than us, but that just seems to make him even hotter if you ask me."

"Well you should know I give you my full consent to give him whatever information you want to give him." Beth replied eagerly as she took a big bite of her tofu. "I wanna see him again."

"I know you do, girl. I know."

****

"You still here?" Martinez asked as he grabbed his jacked from behind his chair, watching Daryl look over a warehouse inventory list before typing up information onto his computer.

"Call backs," Daryl responded, pressing the pads of his fingers against his tired eyes. He had been staring at the computer screen since he had gotten back from Finnley's office; not taking a break.

"Fuckin' hate call backs. Better you than me man, no offense." The other man laughed as he started for the door, before turning to Daryl. "Found out something about your girl. Ain't much but it should narrow your search down quite a bit."

"What'd you find out?" Daryl tore his attention from the lists and the computer screen to look at Martinez for him to continue. 

"She's a secretary, I can tell you that." Martinez replied, as he watched Daryl nodded. "I know it ain't much, but hey at least you know what her position is in the company."

"Thanks man.. I think that helps a lot." Daryl eyes widened, as if something started to become clearer. The information actually helped jogged his memory more too.

"No problem. You have yourself a goodnight. Don't work to hard ya hear?" 

***

"Beth, could you run out and grab me a burger and fries. Also pick something up that you want and we can have lunch together?" Finnley spoke up with a smile as she walked out of her office, Beth only nodded to Finnley with a smile. "Here's thirty bucks, just get whatever ya want. Jus' come in the office when you get back."

"Alright, Fin." Beth nodded as she pulled her purse from one of her drawers to go out. Pushing her loosely curled hair over her shoulder the blonde hurried toward the elevator to run out for their lunch. Finnley waited til the elevator doors shut before she hurried back into her office. Picking up her phone she dialed down to the shipping dock. 

"Yea this Martinez!" A man spoke up as he answered, and Finnley sighed hoping to get Daryl on the first try. 

"This is Finnley, can you please send Daryl Dixon to my office? I need to speak to him." Finnley spoke calmly, enjoying too much using her 'boss' tone with the employees. 

"I'll let him know."

"Thank you, Martinez."

About five minutes later, Daryl was knocking at her door before entering. Finnley had been in the process of putting things in her purse, when she looked up to give him her attention; a smile coming to her lips to see Daryl's eager face.

"It jus' so happens that 'Haley' is actually named Beth Greene." Finnley started as she watched a wide smile cross Daryl's face as she slipped the purse over her shoulder. "She's my secretary as well as my best friend. I wanted to tell you the other day, but I still had to talk to her first. She's out getting us lunch."

"We're havin' lunch together?" Daryl asked confused causing the redhead to laugh.

"More like, _you two_ are havin' lunch together. I'm gonna have lunch with my father." Finnley made her way toward the door, before stopping in front of Daryl who was about to thank her for finding his mystery woman. "Don' need to thank me. Jus' don' hurt her, cause I haven' had the chance to fire someone.. so best hope you aren't my first. Now wait right here, she'll be back soon."

Without another word Finnley left the speechless man in the center of her office, still processing the information. He was about to go through each office to look for her if Finnley hadn't gotten back to him sooner; now he was in the middle of an empty office waiting for the blonde to come back with lunch for the two. 

_Beth Greene_. The name sounded like music to him as he pulled the locket from his pocket to look at it, his nerves starting to get the better of him. It was one thing to talk to her with a mask on, that was able to hide his insecurities, but he felt exposed with her now being able to see where he has aged and all his imperfections. Sudden terror ripped through him as he started to worry she might not like him after all, and his search was in vain. 

"I hope you're hungry, cause I got us a crap ton of food." Beth spoke up as she entered the office only to stop to see Daryl standing in the middle of the office, Finnley no where in sight. Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized him from that night, even without the mask she knew it was him. "You.."

Daryl couldn't speak for the second time in matter of minutes, he was too taken by her beauty. Her face was round and flawless, with a light tint of pink gracing the cheeks from her blush. She had on a simple long sleep baby doll dress with the same black leggings she wore to the ball, and black cowboy boots. Her hair was down in loose curls and she looked every bit as he imagined. They stood there for a moment, before Daryl crossed the room to take the bag of food from her hands to set it down on a chair next to them. 

Beth gasped when he pulled her locket out of his pocket, and moved to put it on her. After clasping the jewelry shut, Daryl straightened the locket against her, his eyes finding their way back to hers. His voice was low as he whispered. "I'm Daryl Dixon.. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Beth Greene.. The pleasure is all mine." Beth smiled and Daryl closed the space between them and kissed her passionately, which the blonde instantly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, Beth blushed as her fingers played with the ends of his hair. "So you hungry? I have enough food to feed a small army."

Daryl didn't respond, he only kissed her once more before grabbing the bag of their lunch and lead her to Finnley's desk to enjoy their lunch. Looking over toward Beth, Daryl bit at his bottom lip before he just tossed the bag of food back onto a chair, and pushed the contents of Finnley's desk before grabbing Beth lay her on the desk, kissing her passionately once more. He was hungry, but not for food.

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 monday ;)


End file.
